jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
History (Who Framed Miku Universe)
This pages chronicles the history of the Who Framed Miku universe and the events is took place in it. Both of these Live-Action/Anime Reality and Real World Reality are take place in fictional web-media universe Star Wars Universe BBY - ABY Era Live-Action Universe Early 19th century, Past 20th Century (1900 - 1979) * Mankind at the peak in histrionic of the human civilization * First electronics appears in 19th century * Human began developed to first animation * Winsor McCay was created the Gertie The Dinosaur * Creating the first animation industry * Humankind made their animation was very first times * In through past in 1920's between is 1930's * Japanese people developed to Anime art style * Anime animation is developing are currently working in progress * Anime first creating the animation was made in the Japan * Born from the reality of Anime Reality * Anime reality putting them in archives around the worldwide. * The passing of Winsor McCay, After he suffering from Intracerebral hemorrhage is under of Brain tissues. * Walt Disney decided to first designed and developed to Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse was born in 1930's * Walt Disney became is one of the famously Golden-Age cartoon era * Mamoru Oshii was born in 8 August 1951 * The Sword In The Stone created in December 25, 1963 * Samsung Electronics was born in January 13, 1969 * Japanese Programming Man was born in Japan (Around January 11, 1975) * Last Year being 1979 before entered Early 1980 Early 1980 * Humankind that developing to more then 3 million anime makers 1981 1982 1983 * Red Hot Chili Peppers was formed in Los Angeles, California, U.S. 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 * Damon Albarn, Graham Coxon, Alex James and Dave Rowntree was formed "Blur" * Blur was primarily located in London 1989 1990 1991 - 1999 * Misaki Iwasa was born in Chiba Prefecture, Japan (January 30, 1995) * Square Pictures was formed in 1996 and located to Honolulu, Hawaii. They started in works 1997 * James Taylor Valiant Born in USA at January 23, 1997 * Kemika Miku was born in Tokyo, Japan (She was 18-year-old teenager) * Developing to Kemika Anime Style by Japanese programming man as an master programmer * Kemika Miku follows to creator and services him to master of computer-generated anime programming * Japanese Programming man realized through and feeling make them to adorable. * Kemika Miku and her crew to opening "Kemika Nova Project" * Gorillaz is formed in 1998 * James Emirzian Waldementer was born in Finnish (January 03, 1999) * Kemika Programs will be developed through the worldwide that are starting from inspiration material japanese anime whose television shows through this time. 21th Century Early 2000: Classic Era * Seumas McNally has passed away after the three years long battle with diseases * His mention person of James Emirzian Waldementer was successor his creator * Kemika Joe Sparks was born in San Francisco, California (In March 30, 2000) * Michael Karl Carson 'Deheus was born in raised USA around August 28, 2000 2001 2002 2003 * Square Pictures was closed it down studios and they moved out into Square Enix, Inc. 2004 2005 * Yasushi Akimoto decided to creating the girl groups of AKB48 * AKB48 is formed in 2005 2006 * James Emirzian Waldementer was formed and founded in Early 2006 * An very first American-Thai independent game development studios called: James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. * The company is started on the primarily works James Emirzian Waldementer 2007 2008 2009 * James Taylor Valiant met the Grandmothers * Grandmother is own with grandson Golden-Age Era 2010's 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * 2015 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2019 * Modern-Age Era: 2020's 2020 - 2023 * James make a deal with Deus Ex Machina, demanding peace among the machines and the humans in exchange for the corruption world of the rogue leaders * Deus Ex Machina attempts the terms and orders the Sentinels to stand down * James Taylor preparing for final showdown in Impact Arena at Real-World reality * The whose reality is MegaVirus last standing and it impacts their apart * James Taylor successes the music period during the last songtracks * James Stuart sources overpowered attracted on MegaVirus * MegaVirus has destroyed and last flashing upon on reality and the universe * BNK48 granted * Deus Ex Machina agreed the truce for good averaged hear * The Sentinels leaves the reality * The machines retreat from both reality; Thus the Machine War comes to an End * BNK48 Machines is now permanently peaceful * Darkened sky has faded with the sunrises in the reality has ever seen * The Matrix is restored from the damaged caused by the Virus threaten * Who Framed Miku server rebooted for the seventh times and it resets to Sixth Matrix Program. 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 Post-Timeline 2050's * James Taylor Valiant retirement from independent various career after he's turned old man about 50-year-old or even 60-year-old past. * Kemika Miku is faith into the sleep in distant future * Kemika Miku living peace for peaceful * Her memories is archive was created by Architect * Who Framed Miku turned Archive wayback, The websites is currently active in pages * Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe is ended the series in 2059 after the 43 years of the web-media Category:History Category:Who Framed Miku Universe Category:Real-Life Category:Live-Action Category:Years